Love You Daddy
by Latina Jun
Summary: Reposted Sesshomaru is use to Rin sayin I love you Sesshomaru before bed. But what happens when she say something else?


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Sesshomaru I'm" she yawned "tired" Sesshomaru kept walking. "Sesshomaru?" "Keep quiet you little urchin. You have been complaining for the last hour! Jaken chided. "But I'm so tired. "Quiet you Rin. You're annoying me," Sesshomaru said without even looking behind him. "Yes sir!" Rin said immediately. "Little brat" Jaken whispered.

**25 Minutes Later**

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm hungry" Rin whined. "Jaken" "Why do I always have to take this little ingrate of a girl!" "Because I said so," Sesshomaru said while giving him a death glare. Jaken gulped. "Come on Rin let's look for some berries" They walked to a nearby field. "Go and look for something to eat" "Ok Master Jaken" Rin said happily and ran ahead of him.

"I found something Master Jaken" Jaken waddled over to where Rin was pointing. It was an apple tree. "Well" he said. " I can't reach" Jaken sighed. "Must I always do everything. He took his staff and aimed carefully. He let a little bit a fire come out and burned the stems of the apples. In seconds about a dozen apples had fallen to the ground. "Thank you Master Jaken" she picked one and brushed of the dirt and then took a bite. After she finished she look at all of the other apples that were on the ground. "Hm. Maybe I should bring some of these to Master Sesshomaru so that he can eat too" she said out loud to herself.

" You stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru does not eat grubby human food" "Then what does he eat?" Rin asked. An idea came into Jaken's little evil mind. "Master Sesshomaru eats pesky human's. Human's like you!" " No he doesn't!" " Oh my dear Rin He does. You know when you get older I won't be surprised if he ate you!" he cackled. " But…doesn't he love me?" " No one loves you Rin! That's the reason you didn't die with your family. They didn't want you in the after life with them"

"That's not true" she said tears forming in her eyes. "Oh but it's true Rin" " Lord Jaken would Master Sesshomaru eat his own family?" Rin asked suddenly. "No. He would not eat his own family. Why do you ask?" "Master Jaken why does Master Sesshomaru hates his brother so much?" " Because he is half human and Lord Sesshomaru hates humans! Now come along Rin we have to go back with Lord Sesshomaru" Rin gulped. "Heh heh" Jaken thought.

Several hours had passed and Rin had not said a word. Jaken however just kept talking and talking and talking. " This is wrong. Rin has said nothing since she came from the field" he thought to himself. He looked behind him and saw that Rin looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet. "We should stop" He stopped waling. "What's is it Lord Sesshomaru?" " We stop here" "Oh. I'll get some wood for a fire" "No stay with Rin. Take her to that cave over there. I smell a demon nearby" "As usual I am stuck with this brat" Sesshomaru ran of into the forest. " Rin got to the woods and get some fire wood" "Ok Master Jaken" she walked slowly to the edge of the forest and picked up twigs that was lying on the ground.

Jaken took stones and made a circle. Rin came back with the wood and made several of them stand up the rest she put in the middle. Jaken took his staff and made the fire. They both sat down in silence and waited till Sesshomaru came back. He returned after several minutes. He sat down against the cave wall. Rin got up and walked over to Jaken. "Goodnight Master Jaken. I love you" she gave him a big hug. " Just go to sleep brat" Sesshomaru gave him a death glare. "I mean goodnight Rin" Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and placed her little arms around his neck and as usual Sesshomaru payed no mind.

"Goodnight. I love you…daddy" Sesshomaru suddenly stiffened. Rin walked back to her place and curled up like a cat. In minutes she was asleep. " Daddy!" Sesshomaru thought to himself. " She called me daddy! Since when does she consider me as the father figure in her life?"

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning Master Jaken!" " Shut up Rin. It's too early for you to start yapping away" Sesshomaru came from the forest. Rin ran to him. " Good morning daddy!" she hugged his legs. " Rin… since…since when so you see me as your father?" " I always have thought of you as my daddy?" "You have" Sesshomaru said totally bewildered. "I do! I love you!" She hugged his legs tighter. "Do you think of me as a daughter?" "I do Rin" "Now you can't eat me!" Rin exclaimed. "What did you say?" " I said now you can't eat me cuz now you think of me as a daughter"

" Since when do you think I would even hurt you?" " Jaken said that you eat humans and that if you thought I was family then you wouldn't eat me!" "JAKEN!" he yelled!

**Hey guys. I have reposted this story because it was deleted the last time. But now I fixed it up. So now I am praying that this won't get deleted! Well please review! Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


End file.
